


Sayaka's Goodbye

by Ria_JellyFish



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Rated for Mondo's potty mouth, the gang's all here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ria_JellyFish/pseuds/Ria_JellyFish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sayaka loses her idol status, Makoto feels responsible and wants nothing more than to make her happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sayaka really should have seen it coming. Idols weren’t supposed to have any sort of relationship with anyone, but she barely gave it a second thought.

For Makoto, she was willing to give it a shot.

When she had admitted her secret to the others, they had hugged her and insisted on meeting him. Ayaka especially made herself very clear that she had to ‘judge him for herself.’ It fooled her into thinking things could actually work out.

She had _hope._

But things that are that good never last long.

Of course there was a scandal, she was the leader of the biggest idol group in Japan. The other girls were as supportive as they could be without also ruining their own image. She didn’t blame them, at least they were trying.

But she couldn’t really be the Super High School Level Idol if she wasn’t one anymore.

Heading to school the after winter break felt like walking over a bed of nails. Every passing glance and hushed piece of gossip made her want to curl inwards into her own little world, where she could just live her life without such bitter judgement.

But she just forced that usual happy façade and held her head high.

As she approached the gates to Hope’s Peak, she started to falter. Every conversation stopped, every pair of eyes focused on her. She felt sick. She wanted to run away. Go home and huddle under the duvet and just wait until everyone forgot about Sayaka Maizono.

But she couldn’t do that. Her own pride wouldn’t let her.

She climbed the steps and brushed past a pair of guys leaning against the doorframe. One muttered some sort of insult she didn’t quite catch, but what she did catch was the familiar harsh tone that followed.

“If you bastards are gonna talk shit, at least have the balls to say it to her face.”

She turned around and almost burst out laughing when she saw the two boys about ready to faint at the sight of the gang leader that towered over them. When they said nothing, Mondo huffed and shoved them out of the way. His expression softened when he reached Sayaka.

“Hey,” He said in a sorry attempt to sound casual.

“Good morning.” She smiled, though it was visibly strained and awkward.

“You, er... You doin’ okay?” The genuine concern was touching, but Sayaka could tell comfort wasn’t quite his strong point.

She shrugged. “I’m doing the best I can, given the circumstances.”

“Yeah, heard about that. It sucks.”

_Understatement of the century._

She turned and started making her way through the halls. He trailed behind her like a lost puppy, though probably a tough looking puppy. A Pitbull or something... Aside from a few stray glances, she was left alone. It probably had something to do with the six-foot biker at her heels.

“It’s my own fault really-” She started, but he cut her off with a brief wave.

“You shouldn’t have to take that shit anyway.” She could almost _see_ the steam coming out of his ears.

“Mondo, it’s okay! This will all blow over in a few weeks anyway.” She straightened up to meet his gaze. “Though I appreciate the thought!”

He stared at her for a few moments before sighing. “Alright, but if anyone gives you shit, just tell me and I’ll kick their ass, yeah?”

She really shouldn’t be promoting this sort of behaviour, she could hear Kiyotaka lecturing her on proper conduct in the back of her mind, but she laughed and agreed to take up his offer.

The two soon reached their classroom and Sayaka took her seat. She was hardly sat down for ten seconds before Aoi pounced on her.

“Sayaka! Oh my gosh!” She pulled the ex-idol into a tight hug. “I saw what happened on the news! Are you okay?”

Sayaka wriggled in Aoi’s iron-grip but laughed anyway. “It’s all okay! Honestly!”

“But still...” The swimmer pouted and loosened her grip, which Sayaka was eternally grateful for. “It’s _so_ not fair! You two are so cute together!” She looked like she was on the edge of tears. “Being an idol is so rough, you’re a tough cookie!”

Aoi suddenly released her, only to place both hands on her shoulders and look her in the face.

“You gotta complain! Go on the internet and rant about how unfair it is-”

“Aoi,” Sayaka spoke softly, but it was enough to silence the taller girl, “I can pick up another dream, it’ll be okay.” She tried to smile, but a weak sob bubbled up in her throat.

Aoi gasped and crushed her in another hug. “Hey, hey...” She lightly stroked her hair as Sayaka burst into tears. “It’s okay, let it out...” She murmured. If she noticed Sayaka’s mascara staining her shirt, she didn’t mention it. She just let her cry.

 

* * *

 

 

_You have 11 missed calls from Sayaka._

_“Hey, Makoto. It’s Sayaka! Sorry I guess I called you at a bad time, but I wanna talk to you about this whole... Situation... Anyway, call me back!”_

_“Hi, Makoto. It’s Sayaka again. Just calling to make sure you’re okay! Um... Call me back when you get the chance, I want to talk to you! Catch you later!”_

_“Makoto, it’s me again. I really wanna talk to you. Call me back.”_

The rest of Sayaka’s voicemails followed a similar pattern, but Makoto couldn’t bring himself to respond. He couldn’t bring himself to delete any of them either, so he found himself stuck in a loop of listening to her voice grow more and more desperate until.

_“Makoto? Please answer the phone...”_

The crack in her voice made his heart ache. He threw the phone to the end of his bed and huddled under the covers.

_It was all his fault._

_He_ had been the one to pursue a silly little crush. _He_ had been the one to ask her out on a date. _He_ had been the one to ask if they wanted to get more serious.

And _she_ was the one who had to pay for it.

He was such an idiot, how could he be so selfish?

A knock on his bedroom door made him jump and he peeked over his blanket. After a short pause, the door opened and Komaru stepped in. She spotted him and huffed.

“Are you still moping in the dark?” She scowled and crossed his room to the window, throwing opening the curtains. He huddled under his covers to escape the offending light and groaned.

“Go away, Komaru...” He complained meekly, but she planted herself in front of his bed and yanked the covers back. He sat up to grab them back, but she smacked his hands away.

“Come on! You gotta get to school! You’re already late!”

He opened his mouth to whine, but he stopped himself and stared down at his hands.

Komaru sighed and plopped onto the bed beside him. “Is it Sayaka?” She asked.

He could only nod.

She pulled him into her side by his shoulders and rested her head against his. “You can’t hide from her. I bet she wants to see you.”

Makoto wiped his face on his pyjama sleeve. “I don’t think I can. I mean, I ruined her life-”

Komaru looked at him as if he had grown a second head. “Now listen here,” She puffed out her chest, “she knew exactly what she was doing when she agreed to date you, but she clearly didn’t care. Wanna know why?” Without even waiting for a response, she continued, “Because she loves you, for some reason.” She shrugged. “I don’t really see it, but hey, beauty is in the eye of the beholder.”

He laughed. “Gee, thanks Komaru.”

“Don’t mention it.” She rocked herself off of the bed and turned to face him. “Don’t sit here wallowing in self-pity when you’ve got a lady-friend who really needs a hug,” She faltered, “Seriously, some of the stuff they’re saying about her is super mean.”

Makoto’s expression suddenly fell. “Yeah...”

“But that gives you all the more reason to get out there and give her some love!” Seeing his disgusted expression, she went red. “Not like that! You knew what I meant!” She shouted, waving her hands frantically.

A loud beeping noise cut through the air. Oh yeah, his phone was on the floor after Komaru had thrown his covers off. He leaned over to fish it from the tangled bedsheets.

“You’re going into school though, right?” His sister asked as he finally found it.

He looked away. “We’ll see...”

She folded her arms and huffed, stomping out of his room in a dramatic fashion. It would have only been complete if she had slammed the door, but their mum would kill them if she dared to damage the house in such a way.

Makoto unlocked his phone and flicked through his messages.

 **_Chihiro Fujisaki - Sent at 08:17  
_ ** _Where are you??? (_ _ノ_ _゜口゜)_ _ノ_

 **_Makoto Naegi - Sent at 08:18  
_ ** _At home, what’s up?_

 __ **Chihiro Fujisaki - Sent at 08:18**  
_Sayaka is really upset! ( ;_; )_  
You have to come in! She’ll feel better if you’re here!

Makoto had to take a moment to compose himself before he responded.

 **_Makoto Naegi - Sent at 08:19  
_ ** _I think I’ll just make it worse..._

_**Chihiro Fujisaki - Sent at 08:20  
** Makoto, this is Mondo. You better get your butt over here or I’ll come over and drag you here myself._

Makoto smiled lightly at the message, he was positive that that it had been typed by Chihiro. Perhaps it was the accurate grammar or the lack of any curses.

He lay back on the bed, reading the exchange over and over again.

Sayaka was upset... Well, who wouldn’t be? Her entire career was destroyed by some kid who couldn’t control his hopeless sense of romance.

But Chihiro was, unsurprisingly, a voice of reason. It didn’t matter to Sayaka. If she was upset, then he couldn't just mope in a dark room when she needed somebody.

He stood, granted slowly, but he did, and slowly made his way over to his wardrobe, pulling out whatever was furthest away, throwing it on at what could've been an admittedly faster pace.

As soon as he was dressed, he raced down the stairs and out the door, slipping on his usual shoes as he did. He was down the path before Komaru reminded him that he should be wearing uniform.

 

* * *

 

 

“Kyoko Kirigiri?”

She raised her hand. “Present.”

The teacher nodded in acknowledgement and ticked her off on the register. The teacher’s breath hitched in their throat at the next name.

“Sayaka Maizono?”

It took her a nudge from Mukuro for Sayaka to realise who was being addressed and she raised her hand. “Present,” she said, with significantly less confidence than Kyoko.

She hadn’t had time to run to the bathroom and clean herself up but Chihiro had offered some face wipes. Even so, it was still very apparent that she had been crying minutes earlier.

The teacher said nothing on the topic and moved on.

“Makoto Naegi?”

Sayaka glanced to his desk. When she saw it empty, her heart sank.

Chihiro held his hand up. “He’s running late, but he’ll be here,” He offered, sitting up straight as he spoke.

“He’d better fuckin’ be...” Mondo grumbled under his breath.

As if on cue, the classroom doors burst open and a rather dishevelled looking Makoto exploded into the room. He immediately hunched over, taking a few moments to catch his breath before he raised his hand weakly and managed a weak, “Present.”

He made eye contact with Sayaka and his chest suddenly felt tight. The teacher’s voice didn’t even process as he made his way over to his desk, brushing his hand against her’s as he passed. The two shared a brief smile before he took his seat and their attention returned to the front of the class.

Chihiro smiled at the scene and was about to look forward when he felt a light tug on his jacket. He glanced back at a smug-looking Mondo.

“Told ya he’d be here.”

 

* * *

 

 

Their lessons passed in a flash and break was soon upon them. Makoto crossed the room, the action growing harder with each step. His shoes felt like they were full of lead, but once he saw Sayaka’s cheerful face, all his anxiety was put at ease.

For a short moment.

As soon as the two stood in front of each other, they both burst into tears and collapsed into each other’s arms. They didn’t care if they made a scene, their classmates wouldn’t mind too much. All that mattered was that they could hold each other again. The entire world could be consumed by the sun in the minutes they stood embracing each other and they wouldn’t have noticed.

Sayaka was the first to regain her composure. She looked so tired, but her smile was still the most beautiful thing Makoto had ever seen.

“You look awful.”

_Well, good start, Makoto. You sure know how to make a girl feel special._

Sayaka laughed. “You’re not much of a looker yourself,” she teased, nuzzling into his shoulder.

He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and pecked her cheek.

“That’s always been you.”

She gave a very unladylike snort. “God, that’s super corny.”

“Get a room, you two!” Leon shouted from his desk.

Aoi smacked his shoulder. His yelped response was more from shock than pain. “Hey, they’re having a heart-warming reunion. Let them be as corny as they want!” She gave them a thumbs up before returned to her previous conversation.

Sayaka placed a light kiss on Makoto’s cheek and rested her head on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry...” He mumbled.

She leaned back to meet his eye line. “Why are you apologising?”

After a short pause, he bowed his head in shame. “It’s all my fault that your career was ruined.”

Two warm, soft hands cupped his face and forced him to meet her eyes.

“Makoto, I knew what I was risking, but I still agreed to date you. Do you know why?” She smiled. “Because you’re a massive dork.”

Makoto stared at her for a few seconds before he let out a bizarre bark of a laugh.

 _‘I love you,’_ he wanted to say, but she cut him off.

“I love you too.”

“How did you-”

Sayaka’s laugh made butterflies dance in his stomach. “Silly, I’ve told you before! I’m psychic!” After a moment’s pause, she added, “I’m kidding! I just have really good intuition.”

They spent most of their break time in each other’s arms, but they wouldn’t have it any other way. It was almost time from their next lesson when Sayaka let out a long, heavy sigh.

“What’s up?” Makoto frowned.

“It’s just... I wish I could’ve given my fans a proper goodbye, you know?”

The figurative lightbulb above Makoto’s head switched on. It was at that precise moment that Chihiro and Kiyotaka had come over to ask about notes for Biology and Makoto used it to his advantage.

He gave Sayaka’s hand a quick squeeze before he slipped to the back of the classroom, where Byakuya sat alone, reading a book. Well, Toko was sitting on the desk beside him, but she didn’t exist in the heir’s mind.

“Byakuya,” Makoto waited until the taller boy acknowledged his presence with a hum, “I was wondering if I could ask you a favour...”

Byakuya looked up and scowled. “What kind of favour?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend Chris and I were talking about AUs and this was one of the ideas we came up with.  
> We're both Naezono trash. :p
> 
> He doesn't have an AO3 account, so instead have his Tumblr:  
> http://younghxpeful.tumblr.com/
> 
> And mine:  
> http://the-writing-jellyfish.tumblr.com/
> 
> \- Ria


	2. Chapter 2

The week came and went in a flash. Sayaka kept herself busy and her mind naturally stayed as far away as possible from anything to do with her lost title.

She hadn’t got too much trouble from other students, though considering Mondo had somehow wound up with a detention already, she had a pretty good idea as to why.

Every day was hectic at Hope’s Peak, even on their days off. Sundays were supposed to be free days for the students, but the most diligent usually just took it as a day to catch up with assignments and homework.

Sayaka had set up in the library with Aoi and Sakura, going over notes for Biology. She was trying to wrap her head around antibodies and white blood cells when she glanced up and spotted Aoi frantically texting under the table, a wide grin on her face.

“Who are you talking to?” Sayaka teased. Aoi squeaked in surprise and quickly hid it in her bag.

“Nobody!”

“Are you talking to boys?”

Aoi looked offended. “As if! Name one cute single guy in our class.”

After a moment of thought, Sayaka shrugged. “Fair point,” she muttered, playing with the hem of her skirt, “but you never really answered. Who are you talking to?”

“Why do you have to know?” Aoi pouted and folded her arms across her chest.

“Because I’m nosy.”

She blew a strand of hair from her face as Aoi shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

“Are you talking to girls?”

Sakura cleared her throat. “If I may,” she began, making Aoi relax significantly, “I believe she is talking to Kiyotaka.”

“Okay, real quick question, are he and Mondo friends or... Ya know...” Sayaka made a vague hand gesture, but the other girls understood the meaning.

“Your guess is as good as mine,” Aoi snickered, “but I think Celeste was taking bets on how long it would take for them to admit it.”

A laugh that was far too loud for her own liking escaped her throat, clasping a hand over her mouth to muffle the sound. “Oh my gosh, are you serious?”

Before Aoi could respond, her phone buzzed on the table. She snatched it up hastily and typed out her response just as fast.

“What did he say?” Sakura asked as she leaned over to peek at the screen. Sayaka tried to catch a glimpse for herself, but Aoi quickly threw everything back into her satchel and hauled it over her shoulder.

“C’mon, we gotta go somewhere!” She announced, her voice far too loud for a library. Sakura followed suit, though she packed her things with a little more care.

“But we were-”

“Homework can wait!” Sayaka was yanked from her seat with much more force than necessary. She was grateful that Sakura stopped to gather up her belongings as Aoi was too busy hurrying her away.

“Where are we going?”

Aoi winked and flashed a grin. “Just wait and see!”

 

* * *

 

 

“Okay, no peeking!”

With both eyes covered by Aoi’s hands, Sayaka was led forward by Sakura. She lost her footing once or twice, but for the most part, it was an effective system.

They paused for a moment as a door was opened and they passed through.

She heard their footsteps reverberate off of the walls as they went deeper into the room.

“Okay...” Aoi’s voice sounded restrained, forcing back her giddiness, “Now you can look!” She swiped her hands away from Sayaka’s face.

It took her a moment to adjust to the sudden light, but as soon as she managed it Sayaka looked up. Her mouth dropped open.

They stood in the centre of a gigantic concert hall, themed in red and gold. A huge balcony hung above the stalls, simple but well-kept. The lights were strong and by the way they flashed on and off at random intervals, she could only guess that they were being tested. A huge screen hung above the stage, an error message flickering across it as a boy stood on the edge with a laptop attempted to fix it.

That boy happened to be Chihiro, who glanced up and waved to them when he noticed them.

“Hey Sayaka! What do you think?” He beamed. “It’s still kind of a work in progress, sorry...”

Sayaka only just realised she was still gaping and quickly closed her mouth. “What is all this?” She asked, looking to Aoi and Sakura who shared a look between themselves.

“It’s your surprise!” Aoi cheered. “We wanted to help you put on one last show to say a proper goodbye to your fans! We called up your group and they’re up for it as well!” She clasped both of the ex-idol’s hands in her own. “Isn’t this great?”

It took a few moments to sink in. She blinked once, twice, then burst into tears, hugging Aoi so tightly that it knocked the swimmer’s breath out.

“This is...” She paused to wipe her face, though her smile never faltered. “This is amazing!” Her grin was so wide that cheeks started to hurt, but she didn’t care. “Thank you so much!”

“Ah, don’t thank us! It was all Makoto’s idea!”

“What?”

Aoi placed both hands on her hips and smirked. “Yup! He’s probably backstage somewhere, working his lil’ butt off!”

As if on cue, Makoto raced across the stage, rattling off an endless stream of comments to Kiyotaka keeping pace beside him with a clipboard.

“... And we have to make sure the lighting in section B is working. Mukuro said it was pretty temperamental so we have to be careful.” Makoto tugged his phone from his pocket. “Celeste says she’s got the fabrics in order for the costume so we can-” He froze in place when his eyes met Sayaka’s. Kiyotaka continued on without him for a few seconds before realising and running back, seemingly oblivious to the sudden change of mood.

“I believe Hifumi is ready to proceed with advertisement, so should I give him the clear?” He asked, snapping Makoto from his trance.

“Um, yeah, go ahead,” He said, making it as apparent as possible that he wanted to slip away. Kiyotaka didn’t seem to process it.

“And Junko is suggesting an opening act. The current consensus is that it should be Leon, however, I believe that-”

Makoto was seriously considering pushing him off the stage when Mondo appeared seemingly out of nowhere and dragged the still rambling hall monitor away.

“Hey, Ishi, Aoi wanted your opinion on something,” He said, slightly louder than necessary, but it was enough to force the other boy’s attention his way. “Right, Aoi?” He said, meeting her eyes and gesturing towards the steps.

“Urh, yeah! It’s just over here...” She dashed to catch up, Sakura at her heels. “I swear, it’s super important!”

Kiyotaka accepted it without much fuss and trailed after him, muttering something about ‘correct time frames’ and disappearing offstage.

Trainers squeaked across the room followed by a light thud as Makoto dropped down and met Sayaka in the middle.

“Um...” He averted his gaze and rubbed the back of his head. “I hope this is all okay...” He looked like a puppy, eyes wide with anxiety. He looked tired and considering the gigantic list of things that most likely still had to be done, he probably hadn’t slept in a few days.

Sayaka gave him a look. “Okay?” She tilted her head to the side and frowned. He felt his heart drop into his stomach.

“I-I mean, I should have asked you before I went through with the planning for this, but Byakuya said we could still get a refund on the venue-”

A light flick on the nose cut him off. “Makoto, this is wonderful!” She was practically glowing.

He stared at her for a moment before his expression softened. “We... We’ll make sure everything is perfect! I promise!”

“I’m sure you will!” She pressed a light kiss to his cheek and wrapped him up in a hug. “But... I do have one request...”

“What is it?”

“Please sit down for ten minutes, you look like you’re going to pass out.”

Makoto looked mildly offended, but that quickly faded as he sighed in defeat and dropped onto one of the seats on the front row. It complained at the sudden weight and he let out a sigh.

“We’ll have to fix that...” He muttered, though she doubted he would actually alter something so minor.

Sayaka watched him for a moment before she took the seat beside him, curling her fingers around his hand and resting her head on his shoulder.

“Just ten minutes...” He said after a short pause.

Sayaka giggled and squeezed his hand. “Ten minutes.”

He was asleep after one.

 

* * *

 

 

“Why are you napping at a time like this?”

Makoto jolted awake at the sound of a voice, making a soft sound of annoyance. A hand grabbed his shoulder and shook him with more force than necessary. He blinked slowly, batting the hand away and whining.

“Honestly, in any other situation, I wouldn’t be surprised to find you slacking off like this.”

“I didn’t mean to fall asleep, Byakuya,” Makoto grumbled, rubbing his eyes as he sat up straight. Sayaka was gone, but he wasn’t too concerned. She could take care of herself after all.

The taller boy rolled his eyes, took a pen from his breast pocket and handed it to Toko, who hovered at his side with a notepad. “I suppose it can be excused,” He said, though it was more directed to empty space rather than Makoto himself.

“What did you want, anyway?” That came out a tad ruder than he expected it to, but Byakuya either didn’t notice or didn’t care.

“Are Leon and Yasuhiro really going to be the opening act?” The disgust in his voice was apparent.

“I guess, I mean, if Sayaka is okay with it.”

Byakuya chuffed as Toko scribbled a few notes onto the page. “She will most likely agree to it. Oh well, the least we can do is make sure it’s not _too_ unbearable.”

“Y-You may have to throw your entire fortune at it before that can happen, Byakuya...” Toko muttered, though didn’t look up.

Then the most shocking event in human history occurred. Byakuya Togami actually let out a soft chuckle. “That is true, although I may limit myself before that happens.”

Makoto was about to ask what happened to the real Byakuya when he turned on his heel and began heading backstage.

“We better put this on the budget then,” He muttered as he disappeared from sight.

Toko was stood there, eyes wide, pen dropping to the floor as her breathing sped up slightly. It was... unnerving.

“Um, Toko, you okay?”

“Byakuya...” She whispered, a small line of drool escaping her mouth as she spoke, “He liked my comment!” She let out a squeal of delight, bringing her hands up to her face.

“Toko!”

“Ah!” She suddenly returned to her senses, scooping up the pen as she scurried after him.

Makoto wasn’t sure if he wanted to understand their relationship.

 

* * *

 

 

As much as Sayaka appreciated her friends’ hard work, she refused to simply stand back and let them do all of it. Despite Makoto’s protest, she appointed herself second-in-command and made her presence very well-known.

She couldn’t quite handle some of the heavy lifting, but that didn’t stop her trying. Though after dropping a box of lighting equipment on Leon’s foot, she decided it wasn’t her strong point.

With her trusty clipboard held across her chest, she strolled up to the control booth and, after a brief struggle with the door, went inside.

“No way is that legit. Man, do those assholes know who they’re dealing with?” Junko stomped her foot.

“I cannot believe it either,” Mukuro grumbled, playing with a couple of switches on the desk.

The two glanced up as they heard movement.

“Sayaka! Hey!” Junko waved cheerfully. “Didn’t know you were here, nice to see ya!”

“I was about to inform Chihiro that the lighting system requires repair,” Mukuro said as she stood. As helpful as it was to get straight to business, Sayaka couldn’t help but feel slightly annoyed at Mukuro’s tone.

“Oh? What’s wrong with it?”

“It’s a piece of junk!” Junko exclaimed, pouting and huffing dramatically.

“Not quite,” Mukuro stated, ignoring her sister’s scowl, “it has a few bugs, though I am sure it will be nothing for Chihiro.” She made her way towards the door. “He is still onstage, yes?”

Sayaka took a moment to respond. “Um, yeah...” Jeez, she could never get over that girl’s heavy stare. She was sure that the Super High School Level Soldier was lovely once you got to know her, but she was still terrifying.

Mukuro muttered a soft ‘thank you’ and vanished down the stairs. The room was still for a second before Junko sauntered over.

“So...” she began, a mischievous grin painting her face, “You and Makoto, huh? You two are cute together.”

Sayaka felt a warm feeling in her chest and she smiled. “Oh, thanks!”

“Have you two done the dirty yet?”

That warmth dissipated immediately. “What?” She asked, rather horrified.

“Ya know... Done the thing...” As if the illustrate her point, Junko made a rather lewd hand movement. Sayaka went bright pink.

“No! Nothing like that!” She cried, waving her hands frantically.

“You sure?” Junko shrugged. “Fair enough, it’s not for everyone. But if you do ever get down and dirty...” Her expression turned dark, “Let me know how big he is.”

“What?!”

Junko burst out laughing. “Oh my God! The look on your face!” She snorted and clutched her stomach. “Nah, that’s your own private shit. Keep that to yourself.”

Sayaka scowled and smacked the other girl’s arm. “That was rude!”

“Okay, okay,” Junko held up both hands in surrender, “that was a dick move, sorry.”

A flicker of doubt crossed Sayaka’s face before she folded her arms and held her head up high. “I suppose I can forgive you,” she said, doing her best ‘snooty’ voice.

Junko snorted. “Gee, I feel so blessed.”

 

* * *

 

 

The show was scheduled to take place a month after the first advertisements got sent out, but three weeks in and Makoto was convinced that it was not going to happen. Sayaka had assured him that she had prepared for a show in less time, but he still couldn’t relax.

He was anything but a professional manager. It was shockingly obvious to anyone who watched him for more than ten minutes. Most of the time he had to have someone else do the talking for him and nudge them in the direction he wanted them to go in.

He was sure that a decent manager wouldn’t struggle with two sets of responsibilities at once. School was working him to the bone and the extra stress of making everything perfect for Sayaka was chipping away until there was nothing left. Every moment he wasn’t in the classroom, he was making sure everything was in its proper place for the big night.

Kiyotaka had offered to take over if things became too much for him to handle, but Makoto couldn’t bring himself to accept. He trusted him, of course, but the twisting feeling in his gut promised him that passing it on to anyone was a sure-fire way of failing.

The English book in front of him was impossible to concentrate on. Why would be bother when there were more pressing matters to consider?

“Makoto? Are you quite alright?”

Celeste’s concerned tone cut through his worried haze. She was leaning towards his desk from her own in front of him, her expression unreadable. He managed a worn smile.

“I’m fine! Honest!”

She didn’t look too convinced. “You are a terrible liar, Makoto.”

“Huh?”

“Perhaps you should see the nurse? Or at least get some air.”

He stared at her blankly before finally nodding and slowly standing. Celeste excused herself as she led him through the halls.

“If you are really struggling, you can tell us,” She said, her voice gentle and sweet, though seemingly genuine. He could never be so sure with Celeste

“It’ll all be okay! We’ll make it, I’m sure!”

“You cannot enjoy the show if you are too tired to watch it.” She fussed with her hair ribbons. “At least attempt to relax, for Sayaka’s sake.”

Makoto was about to respond when a sharp, irritated voice echoed from the headmaster’s office.

“I don’t care! She no longer owns the title so she should surely be rejected from the school!”

“We shall do no such thing. She is a wonderful student.”

Makoto and Celeste shared a look before they made their way towards the door, hoping to catch a better snippet of the conversation-

The doors burst open and a tall, skinny man in a crisp neat suit and perfectly styled hair stomped through. His face was creased with years of scowling, making him look much older than he probably was.  The second Makoto saw him, he knew who he was.

Toshio Hisakawa.

Sayaka’s agent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dah!  
> Sayaka has no canon manager, so I just got a name that sounded like an asshole name... Oh well, it works I guess. ^^;
> 
> A big thank you to NinjacookieXD for beta reading this chapter! :D Check out their stuff!
> 
> No promises on when the last chapter will be out, as I'll be away from the computer for a week, but hopefully it'll be done soon-ish. ^^
> 
> \- Ria


End file.
